For You
by bmak08
Summary: AU - Luke and Reid spend a romantic weekend together.


**A/N:** This is just a little fic to celebrate Valentine's Day and LuRe! I only finished this last night and wasn't able to upload it till tonight, hence the lateness! Sorry for any mistakes as this is unbetaed but I do hope you enjoy. Thank you! :D

* * *

><p>The sound of the birds chirping outside the window brought Reid out from his deep sleep, as did the sunlight that was dappling across their room through the blinds. It didn't help that the sunlight was falling right across his eyes, but when he tried to settle back into sleep, he was already wide awake.<p>

The warm body laying half on top of him and the steady heartbeat beating against his own only made him want to stay in bed longer, wanting to relish the time they had together, but checking the clock on the bedside table he knew it had been long enough. Carefully and without jostling Luke, he slid out of bed and found the boxers that had haphazardly been thrown on the floor the night before and put them on.

Looking back at the bed, he heard Luke whimper at the loss of body heat and watched him bury his head into the pillow he'd just had his head on, stretching out across the bed on his stomach. The crisp white covers had fallen halfway down, revealing the tempting expanse of Luke's perfect back that was pebbled with goose bumps and so Reid leaned over and covered him up, pushing the blonde strands that had fallen across his face out of his eyes with delicate fingers, lingering to brush his cheek with reverence. In sleep, Luke looked younger than his years and it never failed to make Reid's heart skip a beat. His lips slightly parted, long eyelashes fanning high on his cheeks like stardust and face so innocent and calm that Reid sometimes wondered whether everything he'd gone through in his life had happened at all.

Days like this were a rare occurrence for them both. Work had been keeping them both busy leaving them no time to relax and after Luke's successful kidney transplant over a year ago, this break was more than needed.

Reid had surprised him early on Friday evening. Bags had been packed and with Lucinda's help, he'd managed to book them a secluded cottage at Martha's Vineyard for a long weekend. It wasn't until they were on the plane that Luke realised where they were heading and he'd squealed with excitement and was gushing with love for Reid. They'd spent most of Friday night and early Saturday indoors, doing things that made them glad that they'd booked a secluded cottage with no one else around to hear them. Sunday was spent outside in the sunshine, spending time on the beach and eating out one of the best restaurants around. Luke watched Reid devour everything in sight unable to stop the huge grin that split his face in half.

Today they had no specific plans, but Luke being Luke wanted to get some souvenirs for the family and spend some more time outside in the sunshine. And who was Reid to deny him that? As long as he got some sex out of it, he was amenable to anything.

Cooking up some scrambled eggs and toast, he sipped his first cup of coffee as he watched the waves roll over the sands, the morning sun shimmering on the water flooding the cottage with warm sunshine. Plating up the food he'd prepared, some of which he'd already consumed because, hello, he was hungry and it was almost noon, he made his way back to the bedroom.

Gently putting everything on the bedside cabinet, he dragged the covers off of Luke's body slowly and teasingly. The loss of warmth made Luke mumble something incoherent and he tried to bury his head into the pillow wanting to get back to sleep but Reid wasn't having any of it. He climbed into bed next to him and lay on his side on top of the covers, pulling Luke close and flush to his chest, kissing his forehead.

"Good morning," he whispered, smoothing his hair back with gentle sweeps.

Luke made a sound in the back of his throat, and took a deep breath, one that indicated that he was awake but still drowsy.

"S'early, lemme sleep," he said softly, pouting and burying his head into Reid's neck.

Reid chuckled and slid a hand down Luke's back, caressing his soft skin with light touches, "It's almost noon, Luke."

"I don't care," he mumbled in reply. "We're on holiday n' I wanna sleep." Luke burrowed closer to Reid and he let him, trying so very hard not to laugh.

"You do know what today is, right?" he said instead, his hand rubbing down Luke's bare side.

"It's '_lemme sleep'_ day." Luke then groaned with frustration when Reid tilted his head up to look up at him. He blinked open his eyes slowly and frowned, "I hate you," he murmured sleepily.

Reid snorted out a laugh. "Well, Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, sweetheart."

Luke's eyes softened then, his lips curling up into a smile, "Oh yeah...that's today?"

"Indeed it is...that is half the reason I brought us out here."

"And the other half is for the mind-blowing sex I assume?"

Reid smiled knowingly, "Of course and the fact that I get you all to myself."

"Someone is selfish," Luke teased, his own fingers twisting through Reid's curls.

"Only when it comes to you," Reid said sincerely adding a wink in for good measure. "Okay, how about I get a proper greeting and then we can eat the breakfast that's going cold."

Luke snorted out a laugh let a hand drift down and lightly smack Reid's ass. Before Reid could protest, Luke covered his mouth with his own and kissed him thoroughly, hand cradling the back of his head, tongue sliding into his mouth with practiced ease, leaving them both breathless.

"Good morning," Luke panted as he broke for breath and licked his lips. "You taste good by the way, you sure you didn't sneak some breakfast whilst you were cooking?"

Reid knew that he was found out, Luke knew him inside out after all but there were more important matters at hand. "Alright, yeah I did, whatever, but you don't taste so good. Go and freshen up and I'll go and make you a fresh cup of coffee."

Luke sighed happily and leaned in for one more kiss, "Thank you." He shuffled up and out of bed, butt naked, with not a care in the world and Reid couldn't help but stare at the miles and miles of creamy, smooth skin that was in front of him watching as he stretched out the kinks in his body.

Luke turned around then, sending Reid a flirtatious smile, "You want some of this?" he teased. Reid rolled his eyes and reached a hand out to slap his ass making Luke yelp and laugh out loud.

"Shut up and go now otherwise we'll never eat breakfast or get out of bed at this rate."

Luke kept on laughing and swaggered sexily towards the bathroom, slipping on the pair boxer briefs he'd discarded on the floor the night before, singing softly to himself. Reid watched him go with a warm smile and forced himself out of bed, too. It was past midday and he was starving, his stomach agreeing with him with a loud rumble.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, that was good."<p>

"I know."

Luke swatted at his chest and sat up higher on the bed, cross legged, cradling the hot cup of coffee in between his hands. "You're ridiculous and lucky that I love you despite yourself."

Reid ate the last of the eggs and frowned, pointing his fork at him for emphasis, "Hey, if I'm good at something and you compliment me...I'm not exactly going to deny the truth and act cloyingly naive, am I?"

Luke shook his head with amusement and ran a hand through his crazy bed hair, taking a sip of his coffee, his heart bursting with love. "Ladies and gentlemen, my husband," he said with a flourish, reaching over to pinch at Reid's cheek. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Reid grunted in agreement, jerking away when he saw Luke lean in for another cheek pinch, "Obviously."

Luke laughed and quickly finished up his coffee before placing it on the tray on their bed. "Hey, sweet husband of mine, I have a present for you," He jumped out bed and walked to their wardrobe, opening the doors wide.

"I thought we don't do presents." Reid put his plate back on the tray and shifted it onto the floor to make more room.

Luke made a sound of triumph and made his way back to the bed, thrusting the black bag into Reid's hands, looking at him with disbelief. "What the hell was this trip then? Anyway, it's only something small but I promise to get you something better."

Reid looked down suspiciously at the black bag, then back up at Luke, "Sex toys, Luke? I think we have enough of them."

"Shut up, jerk. I only buy you sex toys and lingerie for your birthday, remember?" Luke grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Reid huffed a laugh seeing that wide dimpled grin and glanced inside the bag. Luke watched as Reid's face dropped and he was powerless not to laugh. "Seriously, Luke?" He took out the offending item and held it up in front of his face with a wince.

Black briefs dotted with mini red hearts.

Luke shrugged looking rather pleased with himself, "Yup and I want you to wear them today...after you _make love_ to me in the shower, obviously."

"You expect me to make lo-I mean, you expect shower sex after this?" Reid grimaced at the briefs and dropped them on the bed. "Definitely not."

"Reeeiiid! You can't reject a Valentine's Day present! That's like bad luck or something."

"Luke-"

"_Reid_."

"Luke!"

"Reid...please...for me? No one else is going to see them but me anyway. "

"Oh no, don't you use those puppy dog eyes on me and no, not the pout either."

Luke sighed resignedly sure that Reid wasn't going to give into his request, after all the time they'd been together, Reid was getting more and more stubborn by the year. Luke would say it was an age thing but if he'd ever mentioned that to Reid, he would have to endure a couple of days of silence from the man which would only be broken by some amazing sex. That was the upside he guessed.

There were times where Reid would come out of that carefully constructed box and have some fun. When Luke had been sick with the flu and was bedridden for over a week, he'd been miserable and bored with nothing to do but watch trashy daytime television. Reid had come home early as a surprise and taken requests for songs that he wanted to hear, serenading him using a hairbrush as a microphone. Luke hadn't laughed so hard in years but it only proved to him how much the man was in love with him.

"Luke? Hey..."

Luke inhaled sharply, not realising that he'd zoned out for a few moments and saw that Reid was looking at him with concern, brows furrowed.

"I can wear them if you-"

Luke shook his head, placing a hand over Reid's, "No, it's cool...I don't want you to wear them if _you _don't want to...it's only a joke anyway."

"Luke-"

"Please, Reid...come on, let it go." Luke threw the offensive garment on the floor and shuffled closer, throwing a leg over Reid's legs, straddling him in the process. "I wanted to ask you something actually."

He felt Reid's hands on his waist, holding him steady, squeezing lightly to encourage him to talk. He smiled down at him and let his own hand reach out to card through Reid's hair lovingly. "I know we have one more day here and I've loved it here so, so much, Reid, please believe that, but...I really just want to go home today."

"You're missing home? We've been away for three days," Reid smirked, leaning into Luke's touch.

Luke wrinkled his nose and let a finger trace the lines of Reid's body, "Three days is long enough. You can't tell me you aren't missing home, too...you are, aren't you?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, pretty sure what his answer would be. Reid's lips curled into a small smile and nodded reluctantly, "Yes, I am...happy?"

"Very happy," Luke grinned. "So, we can go home today, right?"

"Yes, we can. I'll call and see if we can get on an earlier flight."

"Why don't you just call Grandmother? She'll arrange her company jet for us. I know that she's not out of the country right now so..."

"Good, then you can call her l_ater_ 'cause we have things to do before we leave."

Luke was puzzled. "What things? Why don't we call her now—mmph!"

Reid pulled Luke down by the back of his neck and kissed him hard, bringing his other hand to hold him in close. Luke quickly got with the programme and kissed back hungrily, nibbling on Reid's bottom lip before diving in for a deep, hot kiss. They began rutting against each other on instinct, the kiss growing more intense and passionate by the second, hands slipping past waistbands and roaming over bare skin. The air was punctuated with a low moans and groans that slipped out of Luke's mouth when he felt Reid's hot hard length against his own. He managed to rip his mouth away from Reid's, trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, still grinding against him, "Shower?" he mumbled against his skin.

"Fuck yes," Reid grunted. Letting Luke climb off him in a quick second, he stripped him off his boxers and stripped himself of his own and kissed him all the way into the bathroom, not wanting to leave his lips for one moment. Luke had laughed against his lips when they almost tripped up over their own feet getting into the shower. Reid managed to keep them in balance and prevented them from dropping to the floor.

"You're my hero," Luke whispered hotly with a grin, kissing him sloppily, so turned on he felt giddy.

Reid chuckled and leaned in for a long lingering kiss as he switched on the hot water, letting it rain down in torrents over their bodies.

"How about you show your gratitude?" he replied, stealing one more kiss.

Luke's body flushed with arousal and he bit his lip, just about able to stop himself from moaning out loud. He turned Reid around with purpose, eyes dark and dangerous, he pushed his back into the tiles and dropped to his knees. Looking up at the man, he let his tongue peek out to circle at the head of his dick.

"Shit," Reid moaned, head falling back against the tiles.

It was safe to say, no more words were needed.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the car hadn't even pulled up into the driveway that Luke began unbuckling his seatbelt and unlocking the door.<p>

"Jesus, Luke...calm down. We're here now, what's the rush?"

"Shut up, jerk!" Luke waited for the car to come to a stop and clambered out, running towards the front door, leaving his husband behind.

Reid watched him with shock and blew out a short breath in disbelief. Getting out of the car himself and locking it, he walked the short way up the set of steps to the door, which was blown wide open. Reid could hear the giggles and squeals and suddenly had the same urgency to get inside as Luke had earlier.

"Papa!"

Everything was forgotten in that moment as he heard his daughter call out for him. Luke was hugging her tightly and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek before carefully dropping her to the floor, "Go on, Sadie bird...go say hi to your Papa."

Reid smiled widely and crouched down holding his arms out wide, "Hey, Sadie!"

Her face broke out into a bright smile and she toddled as fast as she could over to Reid, jumping up and wrapping her small arms around his neck. Reid got down on his knees so he could hold her close, cradling her head to his chest. He dropped a kiss to her hair and smoothed her hair back for her, "Hi, princess, you good?"

"Yup!" she beamed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Reid laughed out loud and lifted her up into his arms as he got up, peppering kisses all over her face and hugging her tight.

"Reid, you are such a softy...if only you would admit sometimes."

Reid pressed one more kiss to Sadie's cheek and saw Katie and Luke watching him, hands over their hearts looking as if they were about to cry with happiness.

"Quiet, Katie," Reid said, the tone of his voice warning enough, letting his girl settle her head on his shoulder, his own hand rubbing up and down her back. "You're lucky Sadie's here to act as my buffer. You try and stay away from your kid for more than a couple of days."

Katie just laughed. "Reid, I'm only teasing. I know exactly what it's like and it must've been agony of course. I mean, you only spent the weekend at Martha's Vineyard, having hours of _alone time_ doing god knows what, while I was stuck here with two kids under the age of eight, eating chocolate and watching chick flicks." Katie suddenly realised how depressing that sounded and flopped down on the couch with her head in her hands, groaning with frustration.

Luke glanced over at Reid with a sheepish smile and sent him a look to say, '_Fix it_!' Reid just shrugged, washing his hands of all responsibility to deal with the situation. Luke sighed tiredly and sat down next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Katie, you have to remember you're a strong, smart, independent woman who's raised the most amazing little boy all on your own. Men are useless anyway; Reid and I should know...in fact, we're going to make sure that you find a guy who is good enough for you, because you're amazing and beautiful and deserve someone absolutely amazing."

Katie lifted her head and ran a hand through her hair, looking a little better but still weary. "That's all well and good guys, but you get hot sex all the time and I don't. I don't even remember the last time I had a man in my bed doing filthy things with me."

"Katie!" Reid exclaimed aghast, covering Sadie's ear with one hand as she giggled at what she thought was a game. "Can we not talk about this in front of my kid?"

Luke bit back a laugh and cut in before Katie could complain further and snipe back at him, "Katie, things will happen when they're meant to. You just haven't found the right guy yet and you will, I promise you."

"Promise?" she asked earnestly.

"I promise," he replied solemnly. He leaned forward and wrapped her up in his arms for a tight hug and looked over her shoulder at Reid, lips pressed together to stop himself from laughing, eyes sparkling with amusement. It was normally Reid's job to calm Katie down after one of her freak outs but with his arms full of their daughter, whispering to each other about something he couldn't hear he knew it was his job today.

Jacob, hearing the commotion, ran out of his room to greet them both with hugs and fist pumps (the fist-pump was totally Reid's thing) and got kisses from his Uncle Luke. Luke got the presents he'd gotten for both Katie and Jacob out of the car and it was safe to say they loved them, judging by the rib-crushing hugs and sloppy kisses that both men received. As much as it was Luke's idea to get home as soon as they could, if he knew Reid even a tiny bit, he could tell that he was itching to get home, too.

And now that they were back...Luke was certain that this was what was missing from their weekend. Their family was now complete.

* * *

><p>After getting home from Katie's, tiredness had crept up on them all. Sadie had exhausted herself babbling away about the amazing time she'd had at Aunt Katie's watching movies and eating yummy food and how Jacob had taught her to draw hearts. Once they'd gotten home, she'd run over to her bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper on which she'd drawn wobbly but beautiful hearts and held it out to both her father's with a grin so wide it lit up the whole room. Luke and Reid both gave her hugs and kisses, feeling proud of their daughter's achievement and hung the picture up on the fridge for all to see.<p>

Sadie had insisted that she didn't want to sleep in her room tonight and for once, Reid had agreed that she could sleep in their room with them both. Luke teased him for being a pushover but he didn't listen and took Sadie to her room to get her dressed and ready for bed.

Two years old and their daughter already had Reid wrapped round her little finger. Luke only wondered what would happen when Sadie went to high school, then college...Reid would be unbearable to deal with.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind for now and wiped his hands on the dishcloth by the sink. Before they all went to bed they'd indulged themselves with chocolate ice-cream and sprinkles (Miss. Sadie's special request)and had left Luke to wash up and lock up the house.

Switching off the lights, plunging the first floor into darkness, Luke trudged his way up the stairs and up to their bedroom. He could hear a faint voice coming from their room but as he got closer, he realised it was Reid humming under his breath, hand patting Sadie's back gently to soothe her to sleep as she lay on his chest and in his arms. He smiled affectionately at the scene, his heart overwhelmed with the love he had for them both and closed the door behind him with a quiet snick, alerting Reid to his arrival. Luke put a finger to his lips and gestured to ask whether Sadie was asleep and Reid nodded gently with a smile of his own.

Quickly changing into a pair of his own sweats and one of his tatty old t-shirts, Luke switched off the lights and climbed into bed, helping Reid to settle Sadie in between them, bringing the comforter up to keep her warm.

Luke leaned up on his elbow and hovered over Sadie to press his mouth to Reid's, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. "It's good to be home, huh?" he whispered.

"Definitely," Reid agreed, mirroring Luke's position, reaching a hand over to cup his cheek, thumb brushing lightly under his eye. "You had fun this weekend, right?"

Luke was baffled and snorted out a quiet chuckle. "Reid! Of course I did...it was perfect. The break was well needed...however, I never thought I'd ever say this but if we go again, I don't think I could go without Sadie."

Reid's glanced down at the sleeping bundle between them, face breaking out into a small smile before looking back up at his husband with wide eyes, "I agree." He huffed a laugh then, "Jesus Christ, I never thought I'd ever say that. What have you done to me, Snyder?"

"Nothing much...you've just been charmed by a Snyder, is all."

"And what a wonderful thing it is."

Luke grinned and Reid moved forward for a long, drugging kiss this time, cradling his face close and pecking his lips once, twice and one more time. "Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured against his lips. Luke smiled into the kiss, "Happy Valentine's Day to you, too." He kissed him quickly before settling down into bed, facing each other with their legs tangled, arms flung over each of their waists, making sure that Sadie wasn't jostled awake.

Luke had almost fallen asleep when he heard Reid's voice.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Just so you know, I might be wearing your Valentine's Day present..._right now_."

Luke's eyes snapped open at that and turned his face into the pillow, groaning softly. "I hate you so much right now."

He heard a chuckle from the other side and felt a hand run through his hair, teasing and pulling at the strands.

"I love you, too, Mr. Snyder-Oliver. I love you, too."


End file.
